Finding Him Again
by HarleyQuinnSuperWhoLockHP
Summary: Mates Bella and Benjamin everything has been difficult. They got separated and now there back together but someone is trying to keep them apart. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Mate Scorned. Rated T for swearing rating may change later.
1. Prolouge

I was running. Running faster than I have in my 228 years, but could you blame me. I thought I lost my mate 60 years ago when I couldn't find him. I somehow kept going kept living. I honestly think it was because of Petey and Char they kept me going I could feel the pull now getting less painful after all these years the closer I get back to my Benjamin.

I hope you like it this is my first Twilight story I can't decide if this will be a 2 shot or a multiple chapter story. When I read the books and watched the movies I fell in love Benjamin. So I hope you like it. Send me some love.

**3 PhoenixSuoerWhoLockLongbottom3**

I should post the next chapter in the morning


	2. Chapter 1

Song for this chapter is Love Story by Taylor Swift

P.S. I made Bella 17 and Benjeiman 18 in human years but Bella is 3 years older than him in vampire years.

BPov

I finally found mine and Benjeiman's sire Amun. After a little bit of convincing he finally told me where my Benjeiman was. Boy was I furious he sent them to the no good freaking Cullens! I hate them. I hate them. I HATE them. The little Freakward of a mind reader grabbed my butt and made many moves on me when he knew I already had a mate! Then he got freaking mad every time I wouldn't pull down my mental shields to let him read my mind! The only ones I actually like are Rose, Emmett, and The Major. I hate everyone else especially that little psycho pixie. I knew the Major wasn't mated to her but still I couldn't handle her for an hour let alone 50 years. I mean seriously 5 minutes after I met her she told me we are going to be best friends and how we can go shopping together buying stuff I would never wear! Through my rambling I had already made it into the Washington boarders. I still remember why I had to leave my Benjeiman in the first place.

**FLASHBACK**

"Benjeiman I don't care about the risk! I don't want to leave you! Please don't make me." I was almost sobbing into his neck by the end.

" I know my Bella. I know. But you have to imagine what the Volturi will do to get to me and you. You have a mental and physical shield and can copy powers. I have powers over the elements. We have to split up we will find each other in about 50 years Peter promised. Please don't make this harder on us." He was practically begging me with that look he knows I can't resist. "Fine but in 50 years I will find you no matter what!" "Ok I love my Bella"

And then he was gone and so was my heart.

**END FLASHBACK**

It took me 10 years to find Amun. I finally made it to the Cullen house everyone was outside with my Benjeiman hidden behind them. I slowly walked out of the forest. I took 1 look at all of there shocked faces, and looked toward my mate, my lover and my eternal flame and I said one thing. "Miss me lover?"

I hope you like it I know Bella called Benjiman lover in this chapter but I'm still looking for a pet name for them to call one another so please leave a suggestion in the reviews and please tell me if you like it and if I should add anything more! But just so you know I bet you probably figured out but I hate the cullens but I love Emmett Rosalie and Jasper.

**PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom**3


	3. Chapter 2

Song for this chapter is Smile by Avril Lavinge

I only own the plot btw

BenPov

I smelt her before I saw her. But being the annoying jackasses they are the Cullens got in front of me. As if I couldn't protect myself. I hate Amun for sending me here. The only ones here that I actually like are Emmett, Rose, because she said to call her that or I might lose what makes me a man, and Jasper. Alice is as annoying as crap, always interfering in peoples lives because of her gift. And for I hate Edward when I came here with my mate, the little shit always acting like he couldn't see the mating mark, is not like she hides it. He kept hitting on her and would curse me out when I claimed her. Mmm my mate, my lover, my Aziza. I love her with my entire heart and soul. I crushed me that we had to separate because of those damn Volturi. I tried to find her as soon as the 50 years were up but I couldn't track at all. I tried for 5 years. That is the reason Amun sent me here to try and make me forget her and because I was his prized possession because of my gift. He sent me here to try to stop me from tracking her. Asshole. As if I could. She is my everything. I am broke out of my musing when I hear my sweet Aziza's voice. "Miss me lover?".

**I was going to end it here but I'm not evil**

And I was off like a rocket bring her into my arms burying my nose in her hair smelling her sweet scent. I could her her whispering in my ear. " Shhh my sweet sweet Ashiga, I'm right here I'll never leave you again." She says trying to comfort me. But it made me hold her that much tighter. "No I won't ever let you leave my sight again my sweet Aziza." Like the big brute he is Emmett just had to interrupt. " Dude why are they calling each other that did you forget each other's names or something? Ooww! Rosie baby that hurt!" "Shut up Emmett they are having a moment." Carlisle decided to step in "Yes they are Aziza means cherished beloved in old Egyptian and Ashiga means passionate lover in Egyptian." " Awwww, Emmett why can't you call me something like that?!" "Cause I'm not that old baby I haven't have time to think." She of course just rolls her eyes. " Everyone you know my mate Isabell." That was when the yelling started.

Ok I hope you like it chapter 3 is in progress but I won't post till I get some reviews

I also would like to thank Miznana for there their help the Egyptian names go to her.


	4. Chapter 3

Song for this chapter You and Me by Lifehouse

P.S. If you are actually listening to the songs PM me or review and tell me and also send me some suggestions

BellaPov

As soon as my Ashiga introduced me was when the yelling started. "What do you mean she is your mate! She is mine! Love come here and tell him you are my mate." I slowly stepped away from Benjamin. He gave me a hurt look but I sent him a message in his mind ( when they do this it will have these ' instead of these ") ' Don't worry just play along' I knew he got it because he slightly nodded. As I got closer to Edward he tried to grab me as soon as he did that I used Jane's power on him and he was withering on the ground in pain. "You will stop this nonsense I'm Benjiman's mate not yours, give it the hell up." I said when I returned to my mate's arms. I heard Esme gasp but I couldn't care. Until she started talking. " Bella quite being foolish. You are meant to be with Edward he is your mate. Now stop using that power on him right now." I had about had enough of this stupid ass coven. "Esme shut up I'm not apart of your coven, I'm not your daughter, I'm not some one you can order around, and most of I'm not that little shit head's mate!" I yelled at her. Carlisle being the stupid little thing he is decide to come to his wife's rescue. "Isabell you will to talk to her that way now apologize." "No I won't." I then turned in Benjiman's arms to look at him "Ashiga do you want to leave? I don't care what Amun says I can't stay here or with him and Kebi. I love her but I can't stand him. We can go see Zafrina in the amazons." I say to him. "Yes my Aziza that sounds perfect let me go pack my things." And then he was gone and I turn to the shocked Cullens " Rose, Emmett, Jasper ya'll are welcome to come the rest of you can't come." Jasper spoke up "Of course we would love to come Darlin'." " Then go pack." After everyone came back and was packed we were off.

So The Weekend Is BAE I hope I answered your question she hates them because they act like they have control over her and they want her with Edward

And I won't post another chapter till I have 5 reviews. And sorry it's so short.


	5. Chapter 4

BPov

As soon as we got 12 feet out, there was a horrible screeching. It hurt my ears, so I hid my face in Benjiman's chest. I soon realized that it was Alice that was making that sound. She was screaming a Jasper. "Jasper you can't leave me! We are MATES! You love me." " Pixie Bitch let go of my arm and walk away. We were never mates so, GOODBYE!" And we never saw them again.


	6. Extra

Bella: Do I ever cross your mind

Benjeiman : No

Bella: Do you like me?

Benjeiman: No

Bella: Do you want me?

Benjeiman:No

Bella: Would you cry if I left?

Benjeiman: No

Bella: Would you live for me?

Benjeiman: No

Bella: Would you do anything for me?

Benjeiman: No

Bella: Choose-me or your life

Benjeiman: My life

Bella runs away in shock and pain and Benjeiman runs after her and says...

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life."


	7. AN sorry will post chapter later

OK I know I have been neglecting my story Finding Him Again. But I will be finishing that one soon so don't worry. I'm going to do something else, i'm going to start a new story and it will either be a Bella/Alec pairing or a Bella/Garrett pairing from twilight. So y'all can vote and comments to which one you want. But I would also like to know I have an Austin and Ally one shot an Ally/OC and an Austin/OC would you like me to post that as well. Vote soon because the voting ends at around 1:45 PM tomorrow in the comments tell me if you want a Bella/Alec or Bella/Garrett pairing and if you want me to post my Austin and Ally one as well.

**PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom**


	8. AN I will be back as soon as possible

Ok I'm sorry for getting your hopes up but this isn't a chapter. I have a serious case of writers block. But I think that is because me bouncing board [AKA: My Best Freind EVER!] isn't wanting to be a bouncing board right now. So I should be getting back ssoon but not to soon. Espsially since I'm going to be out of town next week and I'm going to Comic Con! BTW My new priority is my Garrett OC story Decisions and Consequences. Please check it out.

**PhoenixSuperWhoLockLongbottom**


End file.
